Gaia Storyline: Damian
This article is about the storyline manga. For the character properly named Damian, please see NPC:Ian. Damian is the name of a storyline manga released August 31 2007, as part of the Summer Festival 2k7 which would lead up to Halloween 2k7. It reveals some of Ian's past. Manga In a Gaia 9 Action News broadcast, Cindy Donovinh gives a brief introduction to the impending Summer Festival as a last bash to end the summer on a high note before an unseasonable snowstorm. She says 'this surely will be a summer--' before getting hit by a water balloon, and continues, clearly annoyed, 'to remember'. The broadcast is shown on multiple screens in the Barton Town pub, where Liam and Gino Gambino are talking. Liam asks if it's time to call it a night as Cindy moves onto another topic, mentioning the notorious Von Helson sisters rebuilding something. Gino explains that he's not sure where he should go, as his father, Johnny K. Gambino, has disallowed him to come home for a few weeks until something blows over. Liam invites Gino to crash with him, but they are interrupted by Marie and Anna Corinne Von Helson, inviting them round to their place. Gino recognises them and urges Liam to get out of there, but he tells Gino to shut up, saying he'd take the one without the scar, Anna Corinne. Liam and the sisters refuse to let Gino leave, and the sisters insist, leaving Gino frightened and Liam looking forward to hooking up with them. In a Map:G CORP bunker, Edmund and Johnny stand over Ian, who is lying on a table, with potted orchids covering tables on the side. Johnny reveals that he has spent endless money into Ian's "ugly disease", and Edmund tells him he can't keep blaming Ian. Apologising for what he is about to do, Edmund injects Ian who begins to have a flashback. A young Ian runs through shallow water holding the hands of his mother and his brother Louie Von Helson. Louie falls, dropping his garlic plushie, and Ian stops to help him up. Seeing two figures behind them, their mother shouts for them to come quickly. Vladimir Von Helson rhetorically asks if she has come for his children, and she replies saying that they are her children too. Holding out his hand for Zhivago to place a gun in, Vladimir says that she isn't one of them any more as she left them. She tells her children to run before she is shot. The children do as they are told but Zhivago catches Louie, who bites his arm before he has a chance to grab Ian too. Edmund shakes Ian and tells him to snap out of it. Ian tells him it's the dreams again, and Edmund explains that he and the orchids are the key to "all this". A bat hangs down from a table, watching. It flies out through a ventilation shaft and, outside, transforms into Zhivago. External Links *Damian manga *Summer Festival 2007 *Announcement - Summer Festival: New Storyline Manga! Category:Gaia Storyline Manga